


Adventur-ies

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Runescape
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Childhood Memories, Fantasy, I lost my Princess in the name deletion, Memories, Original Character(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: For the Runescape Library of Menaphos submission contest til early May





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was 7 when a former neighbor babysitting me and my brother showed me and him the game.I was hesitant but then i fell in love.Eventually i grew up,but my avatar was there.So to see my name off my brother's friends list made me sad but yeah.
> 
> I refer to her as Princess due to the title I bought ;-;
> 
> Enjoy?

Her story is one that fades with history.

 

She started a bright eyed child who loved adventure,the quests that came with it,the friends she would make along the way.

 

She traveled the land,trying to make it the fabled cities she heard so much about but never finding it.Other things distracted her,sparking a new adventure each time.

 

But eventually even the most seasoned adventurers grow tired.

 

She eventually found herself in a inn by herself one night.

 

She’s looking into a journal with a worn RS and a magical seal that faintly glowed with the name  _ Yumi4781 _

 

“Will I ever be remembered?”she asked herself, “I scavenged my way through these adventures,did they take me from the history books?”

 

There was no reply. The gods weren't listening,she knew.Not even Anubis,her friend. 

 

“If i do get lost I have one request”she tells the ceiling,which in turn tells the sky, “That if my name is taken by another that they treat it with respect of a child who found this world a second home,to a girl who used it as a springboard into life.”

 

She sighs and looks at the book one more  time,before taking a breath and shutting the book.

 

Tears fill her eyes as she does so.

 

“ _ Thanks for the adventure _ ”she whispers as she's gone.

* * *

 

_ In another realm a girl clutches her chest,understanding with a heavy sigh.She’s smiling weakly as she sniffs and wipes her eyes. _

  
_ “Thanks Yumi”she whispers “Sleep well” _


End file.
